


I can't see me lovin'

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are mostly heartbreaking tumblr prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imnotacoptodayhoney asked:Ian + Emily/Lauren "So close to reaching that famous happy ending, almost believing this was not pretend"

She watches the clouds beneath the plane and can’t help thinking that the ground beneath it is probably very reminiscent of what she’s feeling. Not that she’s stupid enough to think that she could have stayed there forever, with a broken man and his little boy and created a life. It doesn’t change the way it hurts. 

Her fingers go to the necklace she still wears, the necklace she cannot give away, cannot present into evidence for the JTF. She won’t. It’s the last piece of Ian she has, the last piece of the man she’s fallen in love with because she sees him. She sees all his pieces, sees the good and the bad, the way he fights for his beliefs and the way he reads to his son at night. They’re hard to reconcile, these two sides of him, but she cannot help loving him. 

She can’t help but feel they were close, that she wasn’t far from convincing Ian to pass the torch, to give the reigns to someone else, to find her a little cottage along the Mediterranean where they could raise Declan into a good man, not an arms dealer. A man who believed, but maybe didn’t kill. She had all the dreams and while she does know better, she can’t help it. 

She loved him. She loves him. It doesn’t matter that she’d had a job, that she’d been all but bait. She loves him. 

She doesn’t know how she’ll stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imnotacoptodayhoney asked:Ian/Emily "Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed by feelings so absolute, there's no doubt"

I.

He gives her an orchid before he gives her anything of value. The long box surprises her, sitting on her bed in her tiny little flat. She opens it with careful hands, because even though she knows why she’s there (she knows she’s bait, that he’s supposed to fall for her) she hadn’t really wanted to go down that road. 

But it’s beautiful and she lifts it to her nose to sniff. 

(He comes by later, that night, and sees the flower in a thin vase she had to go out and buy. There’s a little secret smile on his face.)

.

II.

He gives her access to his “accounts” not long after the orchid. She comes through with a damn good arms deal (courtesy of her connections with law enforcement, of course). It’s not full access, but it’s trust and she’ll take it. It gets her one step closer and that’s the really tempting idea. 

(Even though she has the orchid dried in her bedside drawer.)

.

III.

He kisses her in the middle of a planning meeting. She’d wondered, of course, because it’s just the two of them and he usually has his second-in-command there, even when they’re just nailing down details. She thinks it’s a trust thing. But this time he’s not there (the second-in-command) and while she has an inkling, she doesn’t really know until he’s got her up against him. 

He takes her mouth hard and fast and it’s way better than she expected. It takes her breath away and her mind scrambles, trying to latch onto something. 

(Moments later it’s her body wrapped around his over the maps they’d been studying. She doesn’t really know which way’s up from down and he has to carry her to his bed.) 

.

IV.

He gives her a key (and moves her in) six months into the mission. She is professionally ecstatic. She’s finally in. It doesn’t matter that she’s had to do some dubious things to get there, she doesn’t even think about the fact that she’s probably compromising herself in the process. She is in. Her superiors are over the moon and everything is good. 

And if she shares her body with him, it’s just a body. She’s done much worse and is professional enough to separate herself. Even from the most adorable little boy she now gets to play with whenever she’s not working.

(It’s too bad she can’t see she’s already in trouble.)

.

V.

He gives her his heart when she’s not looking and since she’s not paying attention she loses hers before she has time to stop it. It hits her one day, lying in their bed, a lazy Sunday they so rarely indulge in (after all, international terrorism doesn’t get days off). He has his mouth on her skin and his hands on her hips and it hits her as she tumbles over the edge. 

She is absolutely and irrevocably in love with him. 

(A month later he gives her a ring. A month after that she has him arrested.)


	3. Kisses Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Meme

**Single-Lip Kiss**

He’s on his way out the door when she stops him. She’s not needed today (thank God, because she has to make a check in soon or Clyde’s going to get nervous) but there’s just something in her gut that has her reaching out as he kisses her head goodbye. 

"I can’t be late, Love," he says, voice low and rough in his throat. It’s a tease in it’s own right, so she doesn’t feel so bad when she gets her other arm around his neck and yanks him down to her. And just as he’s pulling back, his hands on her waist pushing without much strength, she whimpers and catches his bottom lip with her teeth. The next thing she knows he’s picked her up and she laughs brightly.

He is very late to his own meeting and she knows whole heartedly she is definitely not sorry.

. . . 

**Neck, Jawline and Earlobe Kiss**

She hates that he knows her every erogenous zone. He knows exactly how to slide his hand down her back, how to dance his fingertips over her ship or how to grip her thighs. He knows that the line of kisses he presses along her jawline will make her shiver and whine, arching her body into his. He knows that dragging his lips down her neck will make her gasp and moan and a quick nip to her earlobe will leave her utterly breathless. 

He knows every touch that will leave her a shivering mess. Is it any wonder she can’t resist him?

. . . 

**Eskimo Kiss**

He watches her one night, her tiny toddler body curled up beneath a bright purple comforter. She’s cuddling a stuffed dalek - his wife’s doing, most certainly - and still in slumber. His daughter. His little girl. 

"Ian."

"Couldn’t sleep," he rumbles back, even as he lifts an arm. She slips easily into his hold, as wily and graceful as ever. She loops her arm around his back. 

"She’s fine," Emily murmurs. "Safe. I know you know this."

He sighs. “We’ve both made enemies-“

His wife hums and he quiets immediately. He knows every argument she wants to make so he turns instead and presses his forehead to hers. This time, she chuckles and gives him a soft smile as she brushes her nose against his once, twice, three times. It’s sweet and soft and such a juxtaposition to the formidable and powerful woman his wife is that it makes him smile. 

"Come on," she says. "Leave her sleep. She’ll be up at the crack of dawn and I need way more sleep if I’m going to deal with your hyper child before the sun."

He lets her pull him away but pauses in the doorway to look back. Cait turns over in her sleep and he smiles as Emily’s hand tightens in his. His wife and his daughter. His little miracles. 

. . .

**Vampire Kiss**

Sometimes they get carried away. Okay, they often get carried away. It’s not her fault, she swears, because she’s the one that kind of has a reputation riding the line, both her real reputation (too many surveillance pictures of her with hickeys isn’t really going to do her well later) and her reputation with him (how the hell are they going to take her seriously when she has a glaring bruise on her collarbone?). 

But the problem is that they’ve been sleeping together long enough that he knows. He knows all of her spots, all of her zones, and as often as he leaves bruises on her inner thighs, hips, stomach, chest, and anywhere else that will bruise appropriately under his mouth, she knows he has a soft spot for her neck. 

So when they vacation in France, when they’re not going to see anyone for weeks and they’ve even left Declan back in Ireland with Louise, she lets him seduce her, slow and steady and doesn’t push his mouth away when he finds the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucking at the nerves there until she’s writhing and he’s left a bruise. 

(The bruise lasts the entire week they’re away and has barely faded by the time they get back. She’s never been so glad that winter in Ireland is cold.) 

. . .

**Angel Kiss**

It slides into her consciousness as a tickle at first. A touch of sensation at the corner of her eye. She feels it on the other side next, a trail of gentle sensation across her eyebrows and the bridge of her nose. There’s tenderness in the touch, an emotion she refuses to name because he is still Ian Doyle and it’s not an emotion she’s been taught he can feel. 

(She can’t get wrapped up in it either, the emotion she refuses to think of because it will completely change the mission and the outcome and what she is and isn’t able to do or what she wants to do- God, it’ll be such a mess.)

The sensation dances over her eyelids next and slowly, reluctantly, she lets her eyes flutter open. And her breath catches in her chest because she has never seen so much emotion on his face and it makes everything in her swell and break. It’s her worst fear and the best thing that could have happened.

(Nothing’s the same after that. Not him, not her, not them, and eventually, not the woman who has to come out the other side.)

. . . 

**Biting Kiss**

She tries to hold back at first. She’s an agent, she can’t get involved, even if it’s her job. She thinks there’s a moral line she won’t cross. The only problem is that he has his sights set on her, and she shouldn’t have known his seduction would be impossible to resist.

She knows the minute he has her too, when she’s pinned to the wall in the upstairs hall, only a few steps from either his bedroom or hers. He’s getting sick of her refusal when he can read the heat in her eyes, the want in the line of her body. He’s not gentle, his mouth on hers, hands tight on her hips, but she’s not completely innocent either.

It happens as she tries to pull away, to put space between them because she knows better, dammit and she will not be sucked in. But the moment before she pulls away, he sinks his teeth gently into her lower lip, enough of a spark to have her gasping but not enough to sting. It’s a move that has always been her weakness and instead of pulling away, she curves into him with a whimpering moan.

He’s got her now.

(But everything changes after that, the way he treats her, the gentle hand he uses to guide her along corridors, and the way his hand slips over her knee in the car, and she’s lost her heart before she knows it.

It makes the end so much harder, because of one simple, irresistible, biting kiss.) 


End file.
